Darkness Rising
by Codex6765
Summary: The team is searching for a mysteries group but what is this group upto who are they and just how many of them are their
1. Chapter 1

**Codex: hello everybody how you all doing and welcome to Darkness rising so without further ado here is the first chapter**

Location: Star City

Time: 2204 UTC June 5 2012

Three figures dressed in black, faces covered, ran though the alleyways of Star City heading straight for their target, the star city docks. As the group approached the docks the person in front stopped signalling the other to do so as well he then signalled the group to split up just as the security cameras were shut off.

Mount Justice

June 6 ,0800

The team was gathered in front of their mentor the screen behind showing as much info as it could

"so, um, what is this about asked Kid Flash.

Batman glared at him before he began his speech

"Approximately at 2200hrs yesterday in star city three unknown assailants attacked a cargo ship and stole some of the cargo"

"What did they steal" inquired robin aka Dick Greyson

"Highly advanced computer equipment" Batman stated

"What do you need us to do" asked Aqualad stepping forward

"The team's missions is to locate and find the missing equipment and the three thieves then report in"

"Can I come"

The team whirled around to look at their new member, young Garfield Logan.

 **Codex: So what you all think of the first chapter I know it short but sometimes that's is all a story needs** **reviews are welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Codex: Hello everybody!**

 **Codex: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter now I have a few people to introduce to you first off is raven**

 **Raven: Hello**

 **Codex: And no, it isn't Raven as in teen titan raven but my good friend whose gamer name is raven**

 **Codex: Also, joining us is Crazedhunter, Snitch and Memphis**

 **Crazedhunter: hello**

 **Snitch: hi**

 **Memphis: hey**

 **Codex: So first off raven and I both worked together on another story of our Damaged Pride**

 **Raven: but due to unforeseen circumstance we had to put that one on hold until we sort something out in the meantime Memphis and I will be working on our own story while Codex works on this one**

 **Codex: Also, Crazedhunter and Snitch will be working on their own story**

 **Crazedhunter: But that one will take some time**

 **Snitch: Because we all decided to try work on damaged pride**

 **Memphis: so, while we will work in small groups for other stories**

 **Codex: we all will be working on damaged pride this mean that if a story gets updated it might not get a new chapter straight away**

 **Raven: That's correct because of how we have to work together stories might take time**

 **Crazedhunter: we also would like your ideas for new characters and even storyline of course we will mention you if we do take advice**

 **Snitch: In the meantime, here is chapter 2 of Darkness Rising**

Star City

June 6, 1030

Samuel woke to the smell of freshly cooking toast crawling out of bed, he began to remember last night. They made a foolish mistake, last night they were rushing and in their hurry, to get the job done, they forgot about one crucial thing the cameras. They forgot to disable the cameras so now they had to be cautious they couldn't get caught they didn't need anyone knowing what was happening.

Looking into the kitchen he saw Sarah and Max in there. Sarah was making toast while Max was on his computer most likely trying to gather information about the items they took last night.

"Morning Sammy" said Sarah.

"Morning Sarah" Samuel replied "Hey Max, any info yet on happened last night"

Moving his glass further up his nose Max turned around to Samuel and began his lecture

"Well apart from the blunder with the cameras all went well we nearly have all the parts we need."

"However, I believe that our blunder may have caught some unwanted attention" Max stated

"From who" Questioned Sarah

"Well I believe that apart from the usual Star City Police Detective, I believe that we may have caught the attention of the Justice League". Max replied pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Ok so now what" Sarah inquired.

That's when Samuel took charge "Well, we have a concert tonight, so until Max finds out more we act like nothing happened"

"Right" said both Max and Sarah

"Oh, by the way where is Anthony" asked Samuel

"He decided to go out for a bit said he would meet us as the Star City Stadium for the Concert.

 **Codex: Hey guys well what did you think let me know in the reviews**

 **Codex: But before we go I would like everyone to meet our special guest, Samuel**

 **Samuel: Hello**

 **Codex: So Samuel we have been a bit vague on what you, Sarah, Max and Anthony are up to and a bet the readers would like to know just who you are**

 **Samuel: Well we are all part of a band that is starting to gain popularity in America. However we also have a secret life**

 **Codex: is there anything you can tell**

 **Samuel: Well we also have powers**

 **Codex: Powers?**

 **Samuel: Yeah powers but I think we should talk about that in the next chapter**

 **Codex: Well I guess we will find out then until we meet again dear readers see ya later**


End file.
